


Bucky Cat

by Anscharius



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/pseuds/Anscharius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plusieurs années après sa disparition, Steve retrouve son meilleur ami félin : Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flojiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/gifts), [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Un truc choupi inspiré par un fanart où Bucky était un chat...

Steve Rogers a un secret qu’il n’a jamais raconté à personne. 

Quand il était petit, il n’était pas en bonne santé, toujours malade, faible et alité. Ses parents le gardait souvent à la maison, il allait peu à l’école et n’avait pas beaucoup d’amis. Bien au contraire, il était même le souffre-douleur du quartier…

Son seul compagnon, son meilleur ami, était un chat noir, aux yeux bleus, qu’il avait nommé Bucky. Bucky était connu dans tout le quartier. Tout le monde l’aimait, personne ne pouvait résister à son charme, à son allure sauvage et malicieuse à la fois. Les filles en étaient folles, quelques garçons aussi, mais à jouer les fiers, ils n’osaient pas l’avouer.

Les seuls qui n’aimaient pas Bucky étaient ceux qui s’en prenaient à Steve. Car Steve, bien que maigrichon et petit pour son âge, n’était pas du genre à fuir une bagarre, surtout pour une bonne cause ! Et Bucky le retrouvait toujours dans une impasse ou une allée, en train de se faire tabasser par un plus grand, sans jamais se déclarer vaincu et toujours à se relever après un coup.

Dans ces moments là, Bucky devenait un démon, crachant, feulant, mordant et griffant jusqu’à ce que l’agresseur de Steve s’enfuit sans demander son reste. Puis il se faisait toujours un devoir de ramener Steve chez lui et de panser ses blessures si ses parents n’étaient pas là.

Car Bucky était un chat, mais il pouvait aussi prendre forme humaine. Mais ça, c’était un secret !

 

Pourtant, un jour, Bucky disparut de la vie de Steve. 

En grandissant, Steve avait retrouvé la santé. Il finit par dépasser tout le monde dans le quartier et par se développer bien plus que ses parents ne l’auraient imaginer. De jour, il était un lycéen classique, mais de nuit, il était un super héros qui défendait les plus faibles dans la ville. Et Bucky, bien entendu, était toujours à ses côtés pour l’aider.

C’est une de ces nuits, alors qu’il poursuivait un malfrat sur le toit d’un train, que l’accident survint. Le malfrat avait réussi à mettre Steve en danger et Bucky vint à sa rescousse. Il réussit à réduire à l’impuissance leur adversaire, mais se faisant, il glissa du train et tomba dans le vide.

Steve ne le revit jamais…

Jusqu’au jour où, adulte à présent et agent secret, il se trouva face à un adversaire inattendu. Une panthère noire, masquée et avec une prothèse métallique à la place de la patte avant gauche. Ce fut la première fois depuis son enfance que Steve eut autant de mal avec un ennemi mais il finit par réussir à attraper la panthère. Malheureusement, celle-ci réussit à lui échapper, ne laissant que son masque entre ses mains. Et, lorsqu’elle se retourna, son regard plongea dans deux yeux bleus bien connus, qu’il pensait ne jamais revoir un jour.

\- Bucky ?


	2. Oups!

Les retrouvailles ne se firent pas tout de suite… Bucky ne le reconnaissait pas du tout et se battait comme un diable. Steve se défendait comme il pouvait tout en évitant de trop blesser son ami, mais il avait une mission à accomplir et ne pouvait pas se permettre d’échouer. Au final, une explosion finit par les séparer et Steve ne parvint pas à retrouver Bucky. Ce jour là, les deux autres membres de son équipe, Sam et Natasha, ne purent comprendre pourquoi Steve restait à se morfondre ainsi, lui qui était toujours optimiste. Mais un secret est un secret. Il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer la raison de ses préoccupations sans devoir leur raconter l’histoire de Bucky.

Mais le boulot n’attendait pas et ils furent renvoyés rapidement en mission. Natasha devait infiltrer le camp ennemi, Sam s’occupait de la couverture aérienne et Steve était chargé du piratage des serveurs de leurs adversaires. Ayant momentanément oublié Bucky, Steve fut choqué de découvrir que le gardien qui lui faisait face était son ancien ami, sous sa forme humanoïde qui plus est…  
A nouveau, malheureusement, Bucky ne le reconnut pas et à nouveau, il dut l’attaquer. 

Cette fois, leur combat ne fut pas interrompu par une explosion. Natasha était occupée ailleurs et Sam, Steve le devinait à présent, avait été mit hors d’état de nuire par Bucky. Il fut finalement obligé de se débarrasser de son ami en le faisant dégringoler un étage, gagnant ainsi le temps nécessaire pour pirater les serveurs.

Mais leurs adversaires avaient piégé le bâtiment et certaines charges avaient du leur échapper… A peine le boulot achevé, une secousse violente parcourut le building, envoya Steve au sol. Il ne put prendre le temps de récupérer ses esprits. Un hurlement de douleur le força à se relever et à courir à l’étage en dessous. Là où il avait laissé Bucky, le bras droit déboité au niveau de l’épaule.

La scène qu’il découvrit expliquait le cri qu’il avait entendu. Une partie du plafond s’était effondré et une poutre avait chue sur Bucky. Vu sa position, son bras blessé l’avait empêché de s’échapper à temps et seul son bras mécanique empêchait le poutre de l’écraser complètement. 

Ne prêtant aucune attention aux feulements furieux que crachait Bucky, Steve se précipita pour soulever la poutre et libérer son ami. Une fois qu’il réussit à trouver une bonne prise, Bucky sembla comprendre qu’il était là pour l’aider et cessa de cracher avec défiance pour s’appuyer sur son bras et se dégager. Mais, avant qu’il ne puisse s’échapper à nouveau, Steve se précipita pour l’attraper par le cou. Il réussit ainsi à le retenir, mais pas sans échapper à un coup de griffe. Mérité… Dans son empressement, il avait malencontreusement marché sur la queue de Bucky…


	3. Chapter 3

Steve n'avait pas voulu expliquer à ses coéquipiers la raison pour laquelle il ramenait une panthère chez lui... Ça avait déjà été assez difficile de trouver un vary-kennel assez grand pour contenir une panthère. Et ensuite, de se déplacer jusqu'à son appartement en évitant les gens qui voulait dire bonjour au toutou… Du coup, il s’était débrouillé tout seul et il avait laissé à ses collègues le reste du boulot. Il ne faisait jamais ça et il savait qu’il aurait bientôt des comptes à rendre, mais là, c’était trop d’un coup.

Le trajet jusqu’à son appartement s’était bien déroulé. Heureusement, Bucky restait silencieux. D’ailleurs, depuis qu'il l'avait capturé, le félin n'avait pas émit un seul son. Ça inquiétait Steve, mais le plus important, c'était de mettre Bucky en sécurité. Ensuite, il aviserait.

L’ascenseur n’était pas en panne, il n’y avait personne qui attendait dans l’entrée de l’immeuble. La chance était de son côté ! Plus qu’à parcourir le couloir qui menait à sa porte et… Ouf ! Rentré !  
Une fois la cage déposée dans son salon, Steve s’empressa de vérifier toutes les fenêtres et portes. L’appartement devait être sécurisé avant qu’il ne relâche Bucky. Il s’en voulait de traiter son ami comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser repartir, ou mettre en danger les voisins ! 

Son inspection terminée, rassuré sur l’état de l’appartement, Steve revint dans le salon et se pencha pour regarder dans la cage. Bucky était toujours sous la forme d’une panthère - ce qui était normal vu la taille de la cage - tapi au fond, l’air mécontent… Steve soupira : ça n’allait pas être facile.

— Bucky, je suis désolé, mais tu ne voulais rien entendre ! Et je ne pouvais pas te tuer… Ou désobéir à mes ordres et te laisser repartir !

Aucune réaction de la part du félin.

— Je vais ouvrir la porte Bucky, je suis vraiment désolé d’avoir du t’enfermer.

A nouveau, il eut l’impression de parler dans le vide. Steve secoua la tête, l’air désolé et ouvrit finalement la porte de la cage.

 

Deux heures plus tard, l’agent secret le plus doué de sa génération était sur internet, à parcourir les forums dédiés aux félins et aux chats en particulier. Avec une attention particulière sur le sujet de l’arrivée à la maison du nouveau félin. Le ventre serré par l’angoisse, à se demander où trouver une litière assez grande pour une panthère… Et s’il fallait vraiment un arbre à chat. Et au bout de combien de temps est-ce qu’il fallait démanteler la cage pour obliger le félin à en sortir. Est-ce qu’il devait le mettre au BARF ou au RAW ? Non, parce que les croquettes, Bucky n’en avait jamais mangé…


	4. Chapter 4

Il avait finit par aller se coucher sans toucher à la cage. Bucky avait refusé d’en sortir, même quand il lui avait parlé pendant plusieurs minutes, même quand il lui avait proposé à boire et à manger. Il était resté au fond, sans réaction, sauf lorsqu’il faisait mine d’approcher la main. Or, il tenait à ses doigts, donc il n’insistait pas longtemps…

Le lendemain matin, la première chose à laquelle Steve pensa au réveil fut Bucky. Il se leva d’un bond et allait se précipiter hors de sa chambre mais eut, juste à temps, la présence d’esprit de se retenir de débouler dans le salon. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup. Un coup d’oeil dans l’encadrement de la porte du salon lui apprit que son appartement avait survécu à la nuit. Aucun bruit, pas de mouvements visibles… Steve se décida à entrer dans la pièce.

Son premier coup d’oeil fut pour la cage, vide. Ce fut au deuxième qu’il remarqua Bucky, sous sa forme humain, couché sur le canapé recouvert par une de ses vestes. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Steve s’assit à l’entré du salon pour regarder Bucky dormir. Il avait l’air d’en avoir besoin et Steve n’avait aucune envie de le réveiller. Il avait tellement changé… Le Bucky dont il se rappelait était beaucoup plus fin… Pas maigrichon, loin de là, mais jamais il n’avait été musclé à ce point. Et malgré ça, jamais Bucky n’avait été aussi maigre. Il n’était pas non plus une panthère avant d’ailleurs. Et il avait ses quatre pattes à l’époque…

Soudainement, sans qu’il puisse expliquer pourquoi, Steve sut que Bucky était réveillé. Sa respiration n’avait pas accéléré, il était toujours aussi immobile, mais il savait que sous la longue chevelure sale, les yeux de Bucky étaient ouvert et qu’il le regardait. Ce n’était pas le moment de paniquer… Pas de geste brusque… Qu’est-ce qu’ils disaient de nouveau sur les forums ? Faire comme si de rien était et ignorer le nouveau venu. Bon, c’était loupé… Peut-être qu’il pouvait tenter de faire ça à partir de maintenant ? 

Steve se leva lentement, détournant en même temps les yeux pour regarder ailleurs et éviter d’effaroucher Bucky. Il quitta le salon pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain, histoire de se préparer à la suite de la journée tout en faisant sa toilette. Mais lorsqu’il retourna dans le salon, en prenant bien soin de garder un air naturel et de surtout ne pas trop regarder le canapé, il tenta tellement fort d’ignorer le félin nu sur son canapé qu’il se prit les pieds dans la cage et s’étala contre le sol. Autant pour le naturel…


End file.
